truffles eyeryday
by howa 'how-how' somehow
Summary: Eren salah pilih tempat sembunyi, Rivaille juga salah membawa orang ke rumahnya. Walau hari hari mereka mengalun dengan indah dan penuh perasaan manis cinta, di ujung tenggorokan masih saja terasa pahit. Rumah putih itu terlalu silau untuk melihat kebenaran satu sama lain. gantisummaryinside. RivaEre. slight EruHan.


_**Disclaimer **_

Hajime Isayama

_**Rated**_

M17+  
blood, sexual content, use for drugs.  
Contain content inapporpriate for children.

_**Genre**_

Romance  
Crime

_**Summary**_

Karena sebuah kecelakaan, Eren akhirnya tinggal di rumah Rivaille. Lambat laun Eren menyadari kalau dirinya tidak bisa menolak sikap Rivaille, dalam waktu yang singkat mereka jatuh ke dalam perasaan masing masing. Lalu kisah mereka berakhir dengan tidak sesuai harapan. Rumah putih itu terlalu silau untuk menunjuk kebenaran.

_**Kode Merah**_ (sabda Skipper : "_Berharaplah kau hidup tidak untuk melihatnya.._")

OOC-DOC, CCD, AU, cerita membingungkan, anda pasti sulit menyerap isi dari fic ini. Romance belok, Crime nyerempet Action, dan lagi miss type serangkai bersarang di sini. Semua itu karena authornya udah move on ke Dixmor Asylum. Bagi anda yang hanya membaca fic fic kece badai harap tutup tab ini atau kembali ke 進撃の巨人 archive, karena fic ini bukan yang macam itu. Penting buat anda bahwa perusahaan yang menghandle fic ini tidak memberikan asuransi jiwa buat anda jika otak anda terbakar saat membaca seperti Patrick. Produk ini tidak disarankan untuk orang normal, takutnya abis baca ini langsung nggak normal. Terakhir yang anda harus tau jika menyukai fic ini harap bacakan di kelasmu besok pagi, jika tidak suka, silahkan lindas gadget anda dengan truk sampah ehm— ralat, lindas aja authornya dengan tronton (audience : HOREEee..!).

*nb : kalo bingung bacanya, pegangan

* * *

Eren berlari secepat mungkin yang dia bisa, secepat butiran air hujan yang menabrak tubuhnya. Tanpa alas kaki, pakaian lusuh, muka lusuh, itu yang dapat mendeskripsikannya sekarang. Kakinya makin kotor menyipak nyipak genangan air, sebenarnya tungkai itu tidak tahu ingin berlari ke mana, hanya saja dia ingin lari. Situasi sudah mulai sepi dan kebisingan menurun, tapi berbanding terbalik dengan rasa was wasnya yang makin meningkat. Berlari dan berlari saja, karena tak akan ada sepasang mata yang melihatnya aneh di gang sepi itu.

Dari kanan datang sebuah mobil sedan dengan kecepatan di atas rata rata, disinyalir pengemudinya hilang kesadaran sehingga begitu bemper mobilnya menabrak Eren, si pengemudi tidak segera berhenti. Baru beberapa nano detik kemudian setelah Eren terseret dan masuk ke kolong mobil, rem baru diinjak.

Air hujan yang menggenang di aspal itu kini bercampur dengan darah, dan beberapa baksil dari aspal itu mungkin juga masuk ke dalam badan Eren lewat kulitnya yang terkelupas di dahi. Eren sulit membuka matanya karena silaunya cahaya di depan, terang sekali, ia berkedip dan menyerngit, sementara badan tidak bisa bergerak. Apa dia sudah mati? Lambat laun mulai terdengar bunyi mesin yang cukup halus dan tak asing, lalu bunyi puntu mobil dibuka. Selanjutnya langkah seseorang mendekat, bayangan sosok itu hitam dan menghalagi cahaya lampu. Walau begitu Eren belum menunjukan respon yang berarti, dirinya masih terkapar.

Leher Eren disentuh oleh tangan sosok itu, untuk mengecek nadi. Sentuhannya membuat Eren lekas beringsut dari posisinya, sementara sosok di hadapannya terlihat agak kaget dengan pergerakannya yang spontan, dan ekstrim –kepalanya hampir terlindas tadi. Eren berusaha mengidentifikasi siapa sebenarnya sosok ini dari kedekatan jarak mereka, bau alkohol dan zat narkotika seperti nikotin tercium samar, berhubung hujan.

Sosok yang tidak begitu besar ini melihat jejak darah di kepala Eren yang sedikit terekspos oleh lampu mobil, "Mau kuantar ke rumah sakit–"

"Tidak perlu!"

Eren terdiam sendiri setelah suaranya yang setengah berteriak dan spontan, hening sejenak, maniknya menatap sosok di dekatnya ini yang masih hitam. "Ehh.. hanya tolong.. bisakah sebagai gantinya, Tuan memberikan saya uang?"

Lekas si Tuan merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet, Eren membayangkan berapa yang akan dia terima, namun sepertinya ada yang salah di sana sehingga dompet itu kembali ke saku dan tangan orang ini masih kosong. Eren mulai pupus harapannya.

"Uangku sepertinya tidak cukup sekarang," harapannya pupus sejadi jadinya, sayang tidak ada yang bisa melihat rautnya. "Aku akan pulang dulu ke rumah untuk mencari gantinya. Kau bisa ikut untuk memastikan."

Tentu, Eren ragu dan was was sekali dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya untuk yang pertama, dan dari baunya pun orang ini sepertinya tidak terlalu bisa untuk dipercaya. Mabuk-kah orang asing ini? Itulah pertanyaan terpenting, walau terciumnya begitu tapi dari suaranya terdengar cukup normal. Eren sudah muak berurusan dengan pemabuk pemabuk sebelumnya. Hujan konstan dengan curahnya kembali mengisi keheningan, sembari menunggu jawaban Eren.

"Baiklah."

Tangan sosok ini mulai menyentuh punggung Eren dengan pelan, lalu selanjutnya dibawanya dia dari aspal dengan birdal style, Eren yang masih sensitif pun kaget karenanya, "T-tuan.. bisa turunkan aku?" Eren mengadah pada wajah Tuan. Karena Tuan membawanya ke sisi yang lain, walau masih gelap Eren bisa melihat wajahnya sedikit. Eren merasa kalau badannya lebih sakit jika disentuh orang lain.

Terlambat untuk penolakan, karena Eren hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya tadi menuju pintu mobil, lekas Eren diturunkan. Pintu mobil pun dibuka, dengan agak segan karena badannya yang kotor dan basah, Eren masuk ke mobil orang lain. Sesaat sebelum pintu mobil ditutup dari luar, Eren melihat sekali lagi sosok dengan kemeja putih yang jadi trasparan karena hujan itu.

Eren mengintip kalau mobil melaju dengan kecepatan 80km/jam, dia juga merasa perjalanan ini cukup lama dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu dibawa ke arah mana karena terlalu jauh. Situasi makin terasa lebih membosankan karena tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka berdua, Eren ingin memulai tapi rasanya canggung.

Sadar sadar ketika membuka mata Eren sudah berada di sebuah sofa, dirinya langsung beringsut bangun lalu melihat sekeliling bahwa tempatnya berada sekarang ini berbeda dan asing sekali. Tempat yang dominan warna putih ini sepertinya ruang tamu, begitu memandang ke sisi yang lain, seseorang tiba tiba muncul. Eren memandang sosok yang makin mendekatinya dan akhirnya duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Pandangan Eren kembali teralih oleh kotak plastik putih transparan di tangan laki laki di depannya, lalu benda itu ditaruh di antara mereka berdua.

Secuil kapas putih mulai diarahkan pada dahi Eren, Eren melihat tangan orang ini pelan sekali mengusapkannya. Respon Eren yang sepertinya tidak kesakitan pun cukup membuat laki laki itu merasa agak aneh, karena kalau dilihat luka di dahi Eren cukup besar dan dalam.

"Kau tidak merasa sakit?" Keheningan tiba tiba pecah.

"Eh.. sebenarnya iya, sedikit," Eren mulai berpikir kalau dia memang sudah sering terluka dan mungkin jadi kebal. Selanjutnya kapas beralkohol itu diusap sedikit lebih kencang.

Hening kembali.

"Nama Tuan siapa?" Eren menatap manik gelap itu lalu berkedip.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan', cukup panggil Rivaille," Eren hanya bisa mengiyakan dalam hati. "Siapa namamu, bocah?"

"Aku Eren," katanya dengan sedikit tersenyum, Eren pun mulai kehabisan topik untuk diperbincangkan. Sekali kali bola mata hijaunya berputar putar menelusuri ruangan lalu melihat ke jendela, dan masih hujan di luar sana, jam menunjukan 3 tepat. Walaupun Rivaille hanya menatap ke arah luka Eren, Eren merasa tidak enak kalau terus berpandangan dengannya.

Tangan Rivaille mulai berpindah ke dagu Eren, sementara dalam hati sebenarnya Eren ingin mengingatkan pada laki laki di depannya ini soal urusan mereka yang sebenarnya. Tapi rasanya menagih seperti itu jadi tidak enak juga, lagipula dia sedang diobati sekarang.

Meskipun kalau diperhatikan Rivaille sudah mengganti pakaiannya dari yang dipakainya tadi, bau zat zat adiktif tidak bisa menipu penciuman Eren, dengan jarak yang sangat tipis itu. Mungkin, Rivaille masih terlalu mabuk untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Eren sekelebat melihat bagian pundak kanannya, bajunya robek di sana, dan tertera luka. Tangannya yang kiri hendak menutupi bagian itu, namun pergelangannya tiba tiba dicengkram pelan oleh milik Rivaille. Manik obsidian itu lalu menatap dan mengirimkan pesan pada emerald di depannya untuk menaruh tangannya ke posisi semula.

Tapi yang membuat Eren kaget adalah ketika lengan baju kaosnya dirobek, "Tenang saja, aku akan memberikanmu baju yang baru."

Lengannya disentuh dan terasa seperti belaian yang sangat halus dari ujung bahu hingga ke jari jarinya, sedikit geli. Tangan kanannya pun dibawa untuk diluruskan, black and blue, mungkin Eren menggunakan sisi kanan tubuhnya untuk terjatuh duluan tadi.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan."

"Justru seharusnya aku yang minta maaf," Rivaille menatap pemuda di depannya yang sedikit membungkuk, matanya lalu melirik pada jam dinding berangka 4 lewat 44. "Aku mau tidur," dan akhirnya Rivaille pergi meninggalkan Eren di ruangan terang itu.

Ingin sekali rasanya berteriak untuk menghentikannya, tapi nyatanya Eren bingung sekali ingin berbuat apa. Di luar juga masih hujan dan petir menyambar, ah, niat untuk pulang itu pun terhapuskan. Lalu teringat lagi soal akan diberikan baju baru, mana itu? Dari mematung di tengah ruangan, Eren kembali duduk di sofa semula lalu merebahkan diri mencoba untuk tidur.

"Hei, ini bajunya."

Sekarang pagi begitu cerah, salah, terlalu siang mengatakan jam 11 ini pagi. Eren terbangun begitu dirinya tidak sengaja jatuh dari sofa, dan perpaduan sakitnya begitu terasa dengan sakit bekas tabrakan. Dirinya tidak bisa bangun sesaat, lalu dengan perlahan dan perlahan akhirnya bisa bangkit dengan sedikit terhuyung. Begitu memfokuskan diri setelah mata sempat berkunag kunang, pandangannya ternyata lurus mengarah pada meja makan di ujung sana, dan walau dari jauh Eren bisa menerawang bahwa meja makan itu tidak kosong.

Meskipun hidangan di meja makan kaca itu terlihat asing, mungkin ke-barat baratan? Eren lekas mengambil kursi dan menggasak hidangan yang kelihatannya paling enak. Itu scone yang mendingin, bahkan coklat leleh di atasnya sudah mengeras. Asing, tapi terasa enak saja di lidah Eren.

"Kau kelaparan, rupanya."

Suara baritone dari belakang tiba tiba mengagetkannya, untung tidak tersedak. Seorang Rivaille muncul lalu mengambil kursi yang berseberangan dengan Eren, tidak terlalu jauh untuk saling berpandangan. Perubahan gaya makan Eren pun terlihat lebih pelan, sekarang sambil mengunyah dia memperhatikan kalau di depan Rivaille hanya ada cangkir. Bukan hanya itu, tapi Eren yang diperhatikan si pemilik cangkir terus terusan merasa tidak enak.

Eren meninggalkan jejak putih susu di sekitar mulutnya, dia taruh gelas itu asal, "Ehm, terimakasih sarapannya!"

"Terlalu cepat untuk beterimakasih," Rivaille mulai mengambil piring bekas makan Eren. "Kau perlu uang berapa..?" matanya kini ditatap oleh miliknya yang hitam, dilihatnya hiasan perban itu masih terpasang di wajah.

"Se.. seikhlasanya saja, aku sudah banyak merepotkan," lebih merasa merepotkan lagi begitu selepas makan, orang lain yang mencuci piringnya.

Sambil masih duduk di meja makan, Eren hanya memerhatikan seseorang yang jadi seperti pembantunya saja, mencuci piring dan bekerja membersihkan meja makan. Rivaille menyudahi bersih bersihnya, lalu ke atas naik tangga. Beberapa saat kemudian dia turun sambil membawa sesuatu, terlihat seperti kabar baik bagi Eren.

Amplop cokelat itu pun diberikan padanya sambil menatap Rivaille sedikit malu, Eren meraihnya dan begitu di tangan langsung mengecek isi kertas di dalamnya yang lumayan sekali.

"Terimakasih banyak!"

"Ya," Rivaille membalas wajah Eren yang begitu sumringah dengan suram. "Lalu kapan kau akan pulang?" Ia berdiri di sebelah anak yang masih duduk di meja makan itu.

"Uhm.." Raut Eren langsung berubah. "Sekarang..?" Terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, akan kuantar," Rivaille segera beranjak, dan itu seperti kode bagi Eren untuk mengikutinya. Dengan agak gelagapan lekas Eren mengikutinya hingga ke luar pintu depan rumah, terus hingga berjalan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil, menutup pintu mobil kembali, menyalakan mesin mobil, mulai menekan kopling, perlahan ganti gas.

"Tunggu!"

Teriakan Eren begitu mengagetkan, spontan Rivaille tidak bisa menyeimbangkan antara gas dan kopling, akhirnya mesin mati. Segera dia menoleh ke samping kemudinya, Eren. "Maaf Tuan, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus pulang ke mana!"

Tatapan Rivaiile pun seperti wat?

Lalu Eren mulai menceritakan soal rumahnya, yang sekaligus menceritakan siapa dia sebenarnya dengan penuh penghayatan. Eren lari dari rumah sakit semalam, demi menyelamatkan dirinya dari penjarahan organ organ dalamnya, dia juga turut mengatakan kalau pernah lari dari perdagangan manusia sebelumnya. Terseok seok hidup dalam pelarian tanpa tempat pulang, itulah sosoknya. Katanya juga, sebenarnya Eren dikorbankan oleh keluarganya sendiri untuk menebus kejahatan ayahnya yang menghilang tidak jelas. Termasuk umurnya yang baru 15 tahun juga diceritakan.

"Lalu?" Sedetik lagi kembali terlewat, dari sekian panjangnya Eren bercerita dari A sampai Z ke A lagi, Rivaille baru berkomentar, mungkin dia tidak bisa menahan bosan lebih dari ini. Eren menghentikan dongengnya.

"Apa urusannya denganku..?" Kata laki laki itu dingin sedingin tatapannya.

Eren merasa sia sia bercerita, lagipula untuk apa juga sebenarnya melakukan itu? Mengemis? Ia menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu menatap kembali pada Rivaille dengan penuh kepasrahan. "Kalau begitu.. antarkan saja aku ke mana pun yang kau suka."

Rivaille benar benar mencabut kunci mobil, membuka pintu lalu keluar. Eren yang masih ada di dalam hanya bisa kebingungan sekaligus cemas melihat tingkahnya, akan dibawa ke mana dia selanjutnya? Rivaille berputar dan membuka pintu Eren. Rivaille menatap manik emerald itu, segenap perasaan Eren memuncak.

"Akan kuantarkan kau ke kamar barumu."

"Eh?"

Sudah Eren duga, di mansion ini Rivaille tidak mungkin mempekerjakan dirinya seorang diri untuk mengurus rumah. Sore hari dia baru melihat tukang kebun datang, sosoknya bapak bapak tua botak, lalu ternyata ada penjaga gerbang depan juga. Akhirnya pun hingga sore Eren benar benar menetap di rumah itu. Melihat semuanya bekerja mendorong Eren untuk ikut bekerja juga, sebenarnya dia bosan, tapi dia tidak diperbolehkan oleh pemilik rumah, katanya lebih baik Eren istirahat saja untuk memulihkan badan.

Rivaille dalam sehari ini kerjanya hanya mengurung diri di sebuah ruangan di loteng dan tidak turun turun, mungkin itukah caranya bekerja setiap hari? Tentulah Eren suntuk sekali seperti seorang yang bertamu tapi tidak ada yang menjamu, dengan sedikit perasaan ragu akhirnya dia pergi dari jendela lalu menaiki tangga menuju loteng. Dia ragu karena merasa tidak enak takut mengganggu Rivaille.

Sesampai kakinya memijak loteng, Eren langsung bertemu dengan Rivaille yang baru keluar dari ruangannya, lalu mereka saling bertatapan sebentar.

"Ada perlu apa?"

"Tidak ada," Eren menggelengkan kepalanya.

Rivaille berjalan menuruni tangga dan melewati Eren, Eren yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa melihatnya dari belakang saja. Sempat diam beberapa detik, akhirnya Eren turut menuruni tangga mengikuti langkah orang sebelumnya.

Rivaille pergi ke dapur untuk minum, Eren membuntuti, Rivaille pergi ke depan rumah untuk mengambil surat, Eren membuntuti, Rivaille kembali pergi ke loteng, Eren membuntutinya juga. Hingga Rivaille masuk ke ruangan sebelumnya, Eren menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah pintu ruangan ditutup.

Setelah beberapa detik mulai berganti denga menit, pintu bercat putih itu tiba tiba terbuka dengan sedikit kasar, menampakkan sosok 160cm di dalamnya.

"Bisa berhenti membuntutiku?" Tanya Rivaille sambil menatap anak yang masih berdiri di depannya dengan raut yang lebih grumpy.

"Engg.. entahlah, aku bosan di sini," Eren menjawab jujur, dengan tampang sejujur jujurnya pula –watados.

Hembusan nafas yang agak berat terdengar dari Rivaille, efek dibuntuti membuatnya tidak tenang untuk bekerja di dalam. Akhirnya dia menyerah lalu turun lagi ke bawah, dan Eren masih membuntutinya. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, Rivaille berhenti di ruang makan.

"Duduklah," Eren segera menoleh dan mengambil kursi meja makan di sebelahnya. Eren tidak tahu kenapa dia diperintahkan untuk duduk, tapi kalau dia memang diperintahkan untuk duduk di sana terus terusan agar diam, Eren rasa dirinya tidak akan bisa. Eren duduk di sana sambil melihat pemandangan yang satu satunya dia bisa lihat, Rivaille yang mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi dingin dari kulkas lalu meminumnya.

Rivaille menatap Eren dan menurunkan kaleng kopi itu dari mulutnya. "Kau lapar, bocah?"

Belum dijawab, karena cukup beberapa detik, Rivaille mulai melihat hal lain kalau mata Eren justru tampak tertuju pada sebuah objek di sebelahnya. "Rivaille, bisa ambilkan aku toples kue yang di sana?"

Kunyah, telan, kunyah, telan, kunyah, hingga Eren tidak menyadari remah truffle sedikit menempel di sekitar mulutnya. Eren khidmat dengan kuenya, tapi Rivaille lebih terfokus pada isi toples itu yang tadi penuh dan sekarang tinggal 2 keping lagi. Walau sebenarnya tidak masalah.

Rivaille sendiri duduk di kursi sebelah Eren dan menjadikan bocah itu sabagai tontonannya, atau sesekali memainkan handphonenya yang tiba tiba bergetar. Rivaille tidak berfikir untuk beranjak dari ruang makan, mungkin lebih baik baginya diam didampingi Eren daripada bergerak dibuntuti terus oleh anak yang sama.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu, Rivaille?" Eren menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Tanya apa?" Mereka pun saling bertatapan.

"Sebenarnya... aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?" Eren menelan, Rivaille sedikit menyengritkan alisnya, Eren menyadari kalau maksud dari pertanyaannya tidak tersampaikan.

Eren menyudutkan alisnya, "Maksudnya, sepertinya... Paman(?) terlihat jauh lebih t–"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan seperti itu," Rivaille langsung memotong perkataan Eren dengan nada yang begitu grumpy, tidak terima dia. Setua itukah Rivaille di mata seorang anak 15 tahun? Eren lalu tertawa kecil.

"Memang sebenarnya usia Rivaille berapa..?"

Rivaille mulai merasa terusik dengan pertanyaan Eren, dia bangkit berdiri dari kursi lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eren, "Terpaut jauh darimu."

Eren masih memandang Rivaille yang kini makin pergi jauh darinya, "Oh, jadi apa Rivaille sudah menikah?"

Lekas Rivaille menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Eren, "Kenapa menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau ingin jadi pengantinku?"

Eren termangu sejenak, "B- bukan seperti itu maksudku!" Tapi sosok yang diteriaki terus menjauh saja.

Sudah Eren coba memejamkan mata, berguling, mencari posisi yang nyaman, namun tetap saja dirinya tidak bisa tidur. Entah kenapa, seharusnya selepas kejadian yang dialaminya itu ia kelelahan dan mudah tidur. Eren membelok belokan matanya saja pada sudut sudut kamar, warna dominan yang terlihat pada kamar sama dengan bagian luar, putih. Ya, sudah disediakan kamar yang nyaman dan bersih –tentunya– dengan ekseklusif untuk Eren, namun bau dari kamar ini tetap tercium seperti rumah orang yang asing.

Karena jatuhnya malah bosan, Eren bangkit dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke luar kamar. Maniknya melihat dari atas balkon kalau di lantai dasar kosong, tidak ada si pemilik rumah, dicek pula bahwa waktu telah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Tujuan Eren sebenarnya dari awal.. matanya melirik pintu putih itu, lagi, itu pintu yang menghubungkan dunia luar dengan dunia seorang Rivaille yang tidak pernah diketahuinya.

Eren sudah memindahkan dirinya hingga ke depan pintu, hanya saja rasanya berat sekali untuk mengetuk papan kayu itu. Detik demi detik pun berlalu, kalau mengetuk pintu, akan membangunkan singa di dalamnya, tapi kalau masuk begitu saja maka dia akan diterkam. Penuh risiko tapi ingin sekali rasanya.

Eren akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu langsung tapi dengan sangat pelan sekali, berfikir Rivaille sudah tidur dan tidak akan terbangun. Secercah cahaya pun terpancar dari dalam, lampunya masih menyala, pandangan Eren mengintip. Makin lama pintu makin lebar dibuka, tapi hanya barang barang yang terlihat dan tidak ada sosok yang dicari.

Eh, serius? Begitu hingga Eren membuka pintu sepenuhnya, sungguh, tidak ditemukan sesosok Rivaille. Mata Eren menerawang pada ruangan yang cukup besar itu, yang lagi lagi hampir seluruhnya bewarna putih. Berhubung si pemilik kamar kelihatannya tidak ada, Eren tidak ragu untuk langsung melangkah, pandangannya terus menelsik. Eren menghampiri sebuah ranjang besar yang jadi fokus utamanya, dan sudah sangat jelas sekali kalau Rivaille sedang tidak ada di atasnya, Eren lalu iseng untuk mengecek di kolong ranjang dengan membungkuk.

"Aku tidak mungkin ada di sana, bocah."

Lekas Eren membalikan badannya. Eren tahu kenapa Rivaille tidak terlihat dari tadi, sepertinya Rivaille jadi tenggelam dan tidak terlihat karena kursi kantor yang ditempatinya memiliki punggung yang tinggi.

Rivaille sedang duduk di depan meja kerja yang ada di sebelah ranjang, ada beberapa kertas berklip dan buku buku di atas meja tersebut, tangannya terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu. "Oh, ternyata ada Rivaille," komen Eren.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini?" Matanya tertuju pada kertas yang sedang ditulisnya. Sepertinya Rivaille tidak mempermasalahkan ketidaksopanan Eren.

Eren sedikit mendekatkan diri untuk ada di sebelahnya. "Umm.. Aku tidak bisa tidur di kamar orang lain.."

"Bisa bisanya orang sepertimu memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu."

"Huh, apa maksudmu?" Rivaille kini baru melirik Eren setelah kedengarannya dia tersinggung.

Rivaille melihat ada yang salah di wajah Eren, "Hei, betulkan perbanmu, berantakan," mungkin karena banyak tergesek saat tiduran di ranjang tadi. Lantas Eren meraba raba perban di dahinya, tapi karena tidak bisa dilihat sendiri olehnya perban kasa itu malah jadi makin berantakan. Dan hal seperti inilah yang membuat Rivaille tidak tahan.

Kebangkitan Rivaille dari kursi membuat Eren menghentikan aksinya yang tak terarah itu, Rivaille lalu pergi ke sebuah laci di sudut ruangan dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sana, sepertinya dia berniat untuk mengganti plester Eren dengan yang baru.

"Kemarilah," Eren pun menuruti perintah laki laki itu, dengan menghampiri ranjang dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Dengan telaten dan perlahan Rivaille membuka plester yang hanya separuh menempel itu satu persatu, mengangkat perban, lalu mengusap luka yang bersembunyi di baliknya dengan alkohol 70%, sementara Eren hanya bisa menatap wajahnya dalam dekat.

"Kenapa malah diganti, Rivaille?"

Manik Rivaille sempat terarah pada emerald di depannya, lalu aktivitasnya lanjut, "Karena kau membuat plester ini rusak," alasan yang konyol, wajarnya memang harus rutin diganti.

Eren mengedipkan matanya sekali, obsidian di depannya terlihat begitu serius. "Tapi kupikir hanya perlu dibetulkan saja, tidak perlu diganti."

Eren sebenarnya menyukai aroma tubuh Rivaille, dia menyukai apa yang dirasakannya ketika berdekatan dengan laki laki itu. Antara wangi maskulin pria dewasa, tapi terasa ringan dan bersih, walau sedikit bercampur dengan aroma nikotin. "Eh, Rivaille pintar mengurus luka, ya," respon Eren saat wajahnya diusap lembut dari pelipis hingga pipi.

"Kenapa Rivaille tidak jadi perawat saja?"

"Diamlah, atau mulutmu yang kuplester."

Eren langsung diam, sepasang mata di depannya sempat menatapnya sekali dengan memincing untuk mengirimkan makna pada dirinya untuk diam. Jemari Rivaille mulai merambah dagu Eren. "Tapi aku–"

Walau akhirnya tidak bisa diam juga, perkatan Eren langsung terpotong begitu jemari Rivaille pindah ke bibir bawahnya, memang ada sedikit luka di sana. "Apa kau percaya, Eren?"

"P-percaya apa?" Rasa panas mulai naik ke pipinya.

Rivaille makin mendekatkan wajahnya, "Kalau luka itu bisa disembuhkan dengan dijilat?"

"Ah, tidak tahu.." Rivaille lalu mengusap bibir manis itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikan saja..?" Katanya seraya menyeringai.

Eren merasa pipinya sudah panas sekali, Eren pun menutup matanya karena dia tidak sanggup menatap Rivaille yang begitu dekat. Apalagi begitu dirasakannya hembusan nafas lain yang menabrak pipinya, lalu sesuatu yang basah mulai terasa di bibir, dingin menempel, mulai bergerak ke kiri dan kanan.

"Kenapa menutup mata seperti itu, bocah?" Secepat mungkin Eren membuka matanya, melihat kalau Rivaille sudah lebih jauh sedikit dari pandangannya, dan laki laki itu tidak terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh. Hening. Sepertinya imajinasi Eren begitu tinggi hanya dengan kapas basah yang menempel di bibirnya, Rivaille mulai menjauhkan kapas itu.

"Rivaille menyebalkan!" Teriakan Eren memekik, membuat Rivaille menjauhkan dirinya.

"Fuh, ternyata kau ingin aku melakukannya sungguhan," rona di pipi Eren seketika menjadi. Rivaille mendekatkan wajahnya kembali, turut dengan jemarinya yang menyentuh bibir manis itu, diusapnya lagi dengan perlahan. Tapi sebelum Rivaille melakukannya, Eren menutup matanya kembali, sepertinya dia terlalu sensitif.

"Buka matamu, Eren."

Membuka matanya pun Eren dengan perlahan, dilihatnya manik obsidian itu begitu dekat, kini Eren memasrahkan bibirnya. Sesuatu yang basah menempel pada bibirnya, dan sudah dapat dipastikan karena Eren lihat sendiri Rivaille memang menjilati bibirnya, wajah laki laki itu pun terlihat bergairah. Terasa pula bukan hanya bagian luka itu saja yang dijilat, seluruh bagian bawah bibir Eren basah, lalu atas, bawah lagi. Rasa perih Eren tidak terasa, apalagi begitu gerakan lidah Rivaille mulai meliuk masuk ke dalam mulut.

Namun baru akan gigi sang bocah diabsen dan tangan Rivaille yang satunya menyentuh wajahnya, mata anak itu menutup, lalu sedikit menjauhkan diri , dan remasan pada baju Rivaille pun makin kencang. "Ja.. Jangan.."

Terusik, Rivaille segera memisahkan diri. Matanya melihat wajah Eren penuh rona dan nafasnya sedikit tersengal, emeraldnya mulai membuka. Tapi anak itu tampak bingung ingin berekspressi seperti apa.

"Hmm.. m.. maaf sudah mengganggu!" Rivaille hanya bisa terdiam melihat Eren yang pergi meninggalkannya, dengan begitu cepat. Dia keluar lewat pintu yang belum ditutup dan setelah keluar pun tidak menutup pintunya.

Dengan dialaminya kejadian ini, membuat Eren makin tidak bisa tidur.

Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, Rivaille duduk di meja makan dengan setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh koran yang sedang dibaca. Eren bangun lebih pagi kali ini, mungkin karena itu dia bisa menemui sosok yang padahal tidak ingin ditemuinya dulu untuk sementara waktu.

Eren masih belum bisa beranjak dari undakan di tangga, entah ekspressi dan kata kata apa yang harus diungkapkannya pada Rivaille. Emeraldnya hanya bisa memandang laki laki itu dari kejauhan. Tapi dia tidak bisa berdiri di sana untuk selamanya juga, apa yang terjadi kemarin malam benar benar mengganggunya.

Tidak Eren sadari tapi, bola mata Rivaille sempat meliriknya dan berfikir kalau harusnya anak 15 tahun itu lekas turun dan memakan sarapannya sebelum dingin. Rivaille langsung mengambil handponenya dari meja makan begitu disadarinya ada panggilan masuk seraya tangan satunya menaruh koran di meja, ia berdiri dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang makan ke luar rumah. Eren pun turun dari tangga.

Tapi begitu duduk di meja makan dan berhadapan dengan makanan yang mungkin memang untuknya, Eren merasa kaget karena ada seseorang yang melempar senyum ke arahnya. Segera dia tengok perempuan yang sedang menuangkan susu di dapur itu, sepertinya dia yang selama ini bekerja di dapur dan memasak makanan? Karena Eren merasa sedikit aneh saja kalau Rivaille bisa memasak. Eren membalas senyum perempuan berambut karamel itu.

Susu yang sudah dituang ke dalam gelas disajikan ke pada Eren, lalu perempuan yang masih terlihat muda itu tersenyum lagi dan akhirnya pergi. Eren tidak begitu ambisius memakan sarapannya kali ini, dia rasa dia tidak begitu menyukai rasa asam di Eggs Benedictnya. Beberapa keping truffle di piring lain yang ada di meja makan lebih menarik perhatian Eren, diambilnya saja dessert itu.

Namun Rivaille tiba tiba datang dari sudut ruangan, suasana seketika hancur. Eren buru buru menarik tangan dari kue manis itu sebelum dapat menyentuhnya, langsung menyembunyikan wajah dengan poninya yang agak panjang lalu berdiri dari kursinya.

Sementara Rivaille telah sampai pada jarak yang cukup dekat. "Habiskan dulu sarapanmu," katanya seraya menarik kursi di sebelah Eren.

"Aku tidak begitu menyukai sarapan pagi ini," Eren melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kalau begitu makanlah kue yang kau suka," setelah duduk, Rivaille membuka koran yang sempat dilipatnya dan mulai membacanya kembali.

Sudah sedikit jauh dari meja makan Eren menoleh ke belakang, ke Rivaille, nampaknya orang bermuka rata sepertinya memang tidak merasakan apapun setelah kejadian semalam.

Atau mungkin tidak ada yang aneh seharusnya, Eren terlalu berlebihan? Dan soal kue itu benar, Rivaille kelihatannya tahu kalau Eren menyukai truffle dengan filling dan lelehan coklat di atasnya –setelah melihatnya makan begitu lahap kemarin. Eren ingin putar balik, tapi rasanya dia tidak sanggup untuk menatap sosok di meja makan itu. "Kemarilah, tidak ada yang perlu kau pikirkan."

Heh, pikirkan? Seolah Rivaille tahu kalau ada yang di'pikirkan' oleh Eren.

"M.. memang apa yang kupikirkan?"

"Kejadian semalam, misalnya."

Eren serasa ditusuk dengan jawaban sarkatis itu.

"Kau masih akan terus berdiri di sana?" Entah ini ambigu, Rivaille bermaksud agar Eren kembali ke meja makan atau benar benar pergi.

Eren sendiri melanjutkan langkah, telah diputuskannya untuk kembali ke kamar.

"Hei, aku memanggilmu ke sini," kurang jelaskah perintah itu? Eren hanya menghentikan langkah dan diam di tempat, rasanya untuk membalikkan badan saja susah sekali.

Acara membaca koran Rivaille sungguh sangat tergganggu, otaknya tidak bisa membagi benar antara perintah untuk menerima informasi dari membaca dan mengeluarkan informasi dengan berbicara pada Eren. Salahkan bocah 15 tahun itu, atau Rivaille sendiri yang memang tidak bisa mengacuhkannya. Deritan bunyi antara kaki kursi dan lantai terdengar, Rivaille menoleh pada si anak berambut coklat yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya, jemarinya lalu melipat sisi koran dengan rubik kriminalitas dari pandangan Eren. "Masih berani duduk di sebelahku."

Tidak sampai pada detik berikutnya, Eren langsung berdiri setelah mendengar perkataan laki laki di sebelahnya.

"Sudahlah, berhenti main main," tangan Eren tiba tiba ditarik, cengkramannya kuat, sejak kapan koran itu sudah tidak ada di tangannya? Dengan penuh rasa yang bercampur aduk, Eren akhirnya kembali duduk di kursinya. Dan walaupun menunduk, Eren bisa melihat kalau Rivaille ada menatapnya.

Cengkraman Rivaille sudah lepas, tapi wajah laki laki itu yang terus menatap membuat Eren tidak bisa mengangkat wajahnya. "Apa luka yang kemarin benar benar tersembuhkan?"

"T-tidak mungkin secepat itu–!" Kata katanya langsung terpotong begitu dagunya disentuh oleh sebuah tangan dingin. Jemari Rivaille lalu mengangkat dagu Eren agar matanya bisa menatap sosok di depannya, tanpa tersembunyi lagi.

Rivaille makin mendekat, Eren bisa merasakan aroma kesukaannya makin dalam. "Mungkin harus dilakukan dengan rutin?" Eren merona sejadi jadinya, apa maksudnya rutin itu? Seulas smirk tampak di wajahnya.

Tapi tidak seperti bayangan Eren, saat detik selanjutnya terjadi, Rivaille menjauh lalu mengambil koran dan pergi. Detakan yang Eren rasakan di jantungnya mereda perlahan, sementara tangan kanan Eren meraba pipinya sendiri, hangat.

Akhirnya makhluk 160cm itu tidak terlihat lagi, Eren bisa makan dengan tenang.

Sepertinya sore ini Rivaille pergi, Eren sempat mengintip sedikit di kamarnya sebagai tempat yang paling mencurigakan dan tidak ada laki laki itu, bahkan di balik kursi kerjanya. Padahal Eren berfikir kalau Rivaille akan mengunci kamarnya, atau sebenarnya dirinya sendiri yang sudah keterlaluan. Selama Eren berjalan jalan di rumah pun tidak melihat sosoknya. Sedikit merasa tenang juga, sih, tapi ada rasa lain seperti kenapa dia harus pergi?

Eren memiliki kebebasan tersendiri untuk mengacak acak rumah itu sekarang, empunya sedang tidak ada. Terbesit sedikit niat jahil untuk menelsik ruang kerja Rivaille, atau beberapa barang yang selama ini Eren segan untuk sentuh selama pemiliknya ada. Kegiatan biasanya yang suka mengganggu Rivaille itu memang terlihat seperti orang yang nggak punya kerjaan, dan ketika yang biasanya diganggu itu tidak ada, Eren makin terlihat seperti pengangguran.

Tukang kebun pun kejatahan, Eren sempat mengusiknya dengan sedikit mengobrol. Sambil memerhatikan kalau ternyata luas tanah ini begitu besar dibandingkan dengan luas bangunanya, Eren sempat mencuci mata melihat ruang hijau yang menyejukkan. Lewat tukang kebun, Eren pun jadi tahu kalau perempuan yang ditemuinya tadi pagi hanya bekerja sampai siang, dan benar perempuan itulah yang memasak makanan setiap harinya.

Begitu senja, kini tukang kebun itu yang pamit, Eren hanya tersenyum mengiringi kepergiannya. Eren kembali ke rumah lalu memakan truffle kesukaannya sambil duduk di meja makan, entah dari mana tapi stok kue itu sepertinya bertambah. Maniknya yang bewarna indah itu tidak melihat tanda tanda keberadaan Rivaille, karena kalau laki laki itu telah tiba, Eren bisa lari secepat mungkin ke atas kamarnya dengan membawa toples itu atau tetap duduk diam saja sambil minta digoda.

Tidak tahu kenapa sayu sayu angin senja dari pintu ini membuat Eren mengantuk, dia merebahkan kepala di atas meja makan sambil menatap toples kue yang sudah kosong itu dengan pandangan 5 watt. Eren dari awal tidak menyadari kalau dirinya menyukai kue macam truffle yang sebenarnya jarang dijadikan pengisi toples, atau baru kali ini saja ketemu makanan enak? Walau mulai gelap dan masih berada di meja makan, Eren tidak menyalakan lampu, dia tidak tahu caranya dan begitu juga yang terjadi pada ruangan yang lain.

Tiba tiba saja dengan kesadaran yang masih setengah, rasa dingin menyengat samar dirasakannya, perlahan menyentuh hingga berubah menjadi perih. Sementara dirinya masih belum memutuskan untuk bangun, makin lama sentuhan dingin itu terasa familiar, Eren menyadari sedang diapakan sekarang. Lampu ruangan yang terang di atas kepalanya membuat sepasang mata hanya sedikit membuka, makin membuatnya sulit untuk bangun.

Namun saat terasa sentuhan jari manusia di dadanya, refleks Eren bangun. Pergerakannya turut mengagetkan si pelaku yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya, di tepi ranjang. Sepasang mata hijau itu tak ayal langsung tertuju pada orang itu, Rivaille sendiri terlihat seperti merasa ada yang aneh dengan anak itu, dia habis mimpi buruk bangun dengan gaya itu?

Apalagi begitu menyadari 3 kancing teratas bajunya terbuka, tidak parah tapi perasaan Eren seketika berkecamuk, dia tarik kedua sisi baju itu untuk menutup tubuhnya sambil menatap manik hitam di depannya layaknya dialah pelaku penyimpangan sosial.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah?" Rona di pipi Eren perlahan mereda begitu dilihatnya tangan Rivaille dengan pinset dan sejumput kapas di ujungnya, sedetik berlalu, Eren menghela nafas pelan.

"Lalu.. apa yang kau lakukan..?" Tanyanya, tatapannya pun berubah. Rivaille menaruh kapas kotor itu ke sebuah cawan bersama pinsetnya.

Tangan Rivaille tiba tiba menyingkirkan tangan anak itu yang menarik bajunya, sehingga baju itu terlepas dan memperlihatkan dadanya yang polos kembali. Eren membiarkannya. "Melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan," itu tidak menjawab.

Rivaille menarik kancing putih itu dari yang paling bawah lalu mengaitkannya, wait, tidak seperti bayangan Eren, jari jari itu melakukan hal yang sebaliknya. Mata hijau anak itu hanya melihat apa yang dilakukannya dalam keheningan, seolah terperangah. Begitu kemeja Eren kembali tertutup sepenuhnya, Rivaille undur diri sembari mengambil peralatannya.

"Apa lagi..?" Tanyanya merasa ditatap.

"Eh, tidak ada apa apa," jawab Eren.

"Tapi wajahmu seperti menginikan sesuatu."

"S-sesuatu apa?!" Pipinya memanas, Rivaille tersenyum jahil.

Mungkin benar, ada perasaan menyayangkan kedatangan Rivaille yang begitu saja, maksudnya Eren sebenarnya memang mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi. Melihat laki laki itu benar benar pergi dari kamarnya juga membuat Eren merasa sedikit bersalah dan menyesal. Ya entahlah ia tidak bisa mengerti perasaannya sendiri, perasaannya bercampur aduk.

Akhirnya, karena mengantuk pun tidak bisa –baru bangun tadi, Eren angkat diri dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangannya yang hendak membuka pintu saat mendorongnya seketika tercegat dari luar, dia curiga, dorongan dari arah luar pun diterima, membuat kakinya segera mundur.

Ia melihatnya yang muncul dari balik pintu, "Uhm, maaf," si Burnette mengaku bersalah.

Tidak berhenti di situ, selanjutnya Rivaille malah memasuki kamar Eren, atau itu memang tujuannya dari awal. Otomatis Eren terpojok ke tembok belakang pintu dan Rivaille membalikan badannya lalu menutup pintu.

Pandangan Eren langsung tertuju padanya, dia tidak tau apa tujuan laki laki itu tapi jarak mereka berdua dekat. Dan makin dekat lagi saat Rivaille mulai bergerak memojokannya di sudut ruangan, seiring dengan itu jantung Eren lebih cepat bergerak, air mukanya tampak tidak begitu berambisi, tidak senada dengan pergerakannya yang mulai seduktif.

Eren merasa geli begitu hembusan nafas Rivaille terasa di kupingnya, tapi ini menyenangkan, dia sendiri bisa merasakan aroma tubuh laki laki itu makin dalam, makin menyenangkan. Lalu yang basah itu mulai terasa menyapu hingga ke rahangnya, sedikit sedikit tangan Eren mulai bergerak ke leher Rivaille, seiring dengan jilatannya yang turun ke bawah leher anak itu. Walaupun angin berhembus dingin, tapi udara di sekitar keduanya panas.

Sebelum Rivaille membuka kancing baju Eren, Eren tiba tiba mendorongnya dan membuka jarak di antara mereka. Pandangan keduanya saling terpaut satu sama lain, memperlihatkan diri satu sama lain, Eren dengan rona sangat di pipi itu terasa menggoda, dan walau ini belum apa apa samar nafasnya mendesah seperti meminta. Tidak mau banyak buang waktu, Rivaille segera menghapuskan jarak di antara mereka kembali.

Tapi kalah cepat begitu Eren mengecup bibirnya, langsung pergerakan Rivaille seolah dibekukan, ia sudah tidak segan melampiaskan nafsunya. Kecupan itu dengan cepat berubah memanas di bawah dominasi Eren, apalagi saat anak itu mulai meminta masuk, entah dia jadi lebih agresif bermain. Sementara retsleting celana Rivaille mulai jadi sasaran.

Rivaille kembali kalah saat barangnya diremas, membuat perhatiannya teralih dan akhirnya jalan untuk Eren terbuka. Lidah si pemula yang masuk langsung mengabsen deretan giginya, lalu bertemu dengan tuan rumah yang sesungguhnya. Hingga beberapa detik pergulatan mereka berdua, Eren tidak sanggup menahan nafasnya lagi lalu menarik lidahnya keluar dan menciptakan untaian benang saliva yang hapir tidak terputus.

Menghembuskan desahan desahan erotis dengan wajah penuh rona, akhirnya Eren menelan ludah.

Rivaille segera memapahnya sebelum jatuh, memandang wajah anak itu yang masih memerah sesaat untuk memastikan dia benar benar lumpuh. Tangannya yang satu lalu menarik kembali retsletingnya yang sempat terbuka. Obsidian itu melirik ke jam dinding, setengah sepuluh lewat.

Dengan birdal style dia membawa Eren pindah ke kamarnya, setibanya laki laki itu segera menuju sebuah pintu di sudut kamar dan menendangnya, lalu dilanjutkan menaiki sebuah tangga kecil di dalam ruangan itu. Akhirnya Rivaille tiba pada ruang kerjanya, lekas dibaringkan tubuh Eren yang masih sedikit bergetar di atas tempat untuk membaringkan mayat.

Walau sedang dikejar waktu, Rivaille mencoba untuk tetap telaten dengan pembedahannya. Jujur saja, konsentrasinya terpecah dengan panggilan dari handphonenya yang minta diangkat, tapi dengan kondisi tangan sedang mengodok tubuh orang, rasanya tidak mungkin. Meski Rivaille tahu, panggilan itu tidak mungkin tidak penting.

Semaksimal mungkin diusahakan olehnya untuk cepat tapi tetap tepat, setelah sedikit membuat lubang, segera ditanamkan sebuah benda kecil di tulang atlas. Lampu kecil merah di benda itu langsung menyala begitu Rivaille mengangkat pinsetnya, agak terkejut dia dengan ini.

Detakan jam terdengar makin cepat diantara deru getaran handphone di kantongnya, seutas benang daging kini mulai memasuki kulit lapisan tanduk. Sebenarnya Rivaille merasa terganggu sekali dengan keberadaan rambut cokelat di sekitar daerah bedahan, tapi dia sedikit bersyukur karena badan itu sudah tidak gemetar sejak beberapa saat yang lalu.

Jemari Rivaille masih bisa merasakan kehangatan saat menyentuhnya, desiran darah juga masih bisa mengalir mengotori pisau yang sudah diletakkan itu, tadi. Terampil sekali tangannya menyelesaikan jahitan, termasuk pengaruh bahan yang dipakainya, luka jaitan terlihat hanya seperti garis. Setidaknya agar tidak terlalu ketara oleh si korban, tubuhnya telah dieksplolitasi.

Rivaille langsung mengakat panggilan dari Erwin begitu melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya.

"_Bom itu akan otomatis menyala begitu kau tanam, waktunya 20 menit lagi__. B__awa ke tempat itu sebelum waktunya habis,_" Rivaille terdiam begitu mendengar si pemanggil langsung bicara panjang lebar, sambil mendengarkan dia mempercepat langkah menuju tempat cuci tangan.

Tangan kirinya mulai memutar keran air, "_Jadi–_"

"_Cepat!–_" Handphone Rivaille jatuh terplanting ke lantai, kepalanya langsung menoleh ke arah tembakan di belakang, tangan kanannya kena.

"_Bunyi apa itu?!_" Sebelum motorik mengantarkan rangsangan ke efektor, terdengar bunyi tembakan yang kedua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, lalu habis aminusi. Walau secara membabi buta, tapi itu sudah cukup membuat dentuman bunyi keras antara tengkorak kepala belakang dengan lantai terdengar, seseorang telah tumbang. Desiran darah merembes untuk beberapa detik ke depan.

Eren tidak bisa memakai ilmunya dengan baik kali ini, efek obat bius itu hanya mulai habis, sementara gantinya dia harus merasakan sakit luar biasa. Tangannya melempar dengan sembarangan Desert Eagle .440 Cor-bon yang sudah tidak gunah itu, seraya langkah lunglainya berjalan mendekati Rivaille. Bukan, tangan pucatnya hanya meraup handphone si tersangka yang berada dekat pemiliknya, lalu memasukan benda itu ke saku celananya.

Matanya sempat mencari di mana bajunya berada, jujur di ruangan tadi suhunya mungkin hanya belasan celcius, Eren hampir tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya. Sambil terus memegangi belakang lehernya, tangan yang satunya mengacak ngacak isi lemari Rivaille sembarangan, laki laki itu ternyata memiliki isi lemari yang sangat banyak luar biasa –layaknya orang femes. Eren akhirnya menemukan sebuah jaket kulit yang dicarinya.

Eren sempat melirik ke cermin besar yang ada di kamar Rivaille, dia lalu berdiri di depannya dan mulai memandangi dadanya sendiri.

".. Apa yang dia lakukan padaku..?" Monolog. Eren tidak menemukan sesuatu yang aneh pada bagian depan tubuhnya, lalu dia berbalik sedikit sambil tetap melihat cermin. Karena dari awal curiga rasa sakitnya di belakang leher, Eren mengusap bagian itu. Dan sedikit diantara helaian rambutnya, dia merasakan keanehan ada luka timbul yang baru, seperti garis dan agak lembek.

"... Bajingan."

Setelah menginspeksi tubuhnya lebih detail lagi untuk lebih pasti, jaket itu dipakai, Eren turun tangga menuju ruang tamu. Malam ini sepertinya cuaca cerah. Tangannya mulai merogoh kembali handphone itu, lalu mengetikkan beberapa nomer untuk menghubungi seseorang. Eren pikir Rivaille mengunci handphonenya, padahal.

"Mikasa_–_" Eren tidak mau buang buang waktu dengan percakapan ini, sambil terus menelepon dia berjalan ke luar rumah.

"_Siapa ini..?_"

"Ini Eren."

"_Eren, ke mana saja, kau?!–_" Kalimatnya terputus.

"Ceritanya panjang. Aku sedang tidak aman, kau bisa menjemputku sekarang?" Eren mulai mencari jalan alternatif untuk melewati gerbang tanpa melewatinya. "Aku rasa kau bisa melacaknya."

"_Aku ke sana__ sekarang__, hati hati,_" Eren memasukan benda itu kembali ke kantongnya, lalu meloncati pagar berduri sebelum bersembunyi di balik semak semak. Karena dia rasa akan jadi masalah jika penjaga gerbang melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Butuh tenaga dan ketahanan fisik ekstra memang, Eren kambali memegangi belakang lehernya, tulangnya serasa ditembus paku. Dia dapat memastikan kalau Rivaille melakukan sesuatu pada bagian tubuhnya yang itu, sesuatu yang buruk. Begitu keluar dari rumah putih, langsung jalan raya, penampilan Eren tidak begitu mencolok jadi dia bisa jalan dengan rasa aman, begitu juga yang melihatnya.

Penampilannya memang tidak mencolok, tapi kalau diperhatikan kakinya yang telanjang akan membuat orang mengira dia salah pakai baju atau berfikir dia adalah gelandangan yang kebetulan mencuri jaket kulit mahal. Tapi soal itu Eren tidak begitu peduli, yang penting dirinya tidak terlihat seperti buron yang kabur. Pemandangan dilihatnya dengan berkunang kunang dan blur, kakinya tetap mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan jalan agar tidak terlihat sempoyongan, pikirannya serasa tidak konsen. Entah ini sakit efek obat bius atau pembedahan, tapi rasanya ada yang berbeda.

Erwin menghitung mundur 20 menitnya yang berharga. Dia sangat curiga, memang sudah terbukti. Dari berbagai hal, mulai dari keterlambatan Rivaille mengangkat panggilannya tadi pun, dia tahu, hal yang tidak diinginkan sedang terjadi. Padahal sudah segala hal diperkirakannya, tapi siapa yang tahu.

"Apa kita tidak harus melakukan sesuatu?" Seorang wanita berkacamata dengan nada cemas datang dari belakangnya membawakan nampan berisi cangkir. Sebelum cangkir panas itu diturunkan ke meja dan yang ditanya menjawab, matanya melirik raut tidak memuaskan dari suaminya itu, sudah biasa sebenarnya, tapi kali ini lain.

"Sepertinya harus."

Erwin melanjutkan langkahnya ke depan pintu, Hanji mengikuti dari belakang sambil sedikit membetulkan jaket di badan laki laki itu. "Jadi, kamu ingin membereskannya sendiri?" Pertanyaannya belum dijawab, langkah Erwin yang semakin menjauh membuat tangan Hanji terlepas darinya. "Baiklah, hati hati."

Erwin sudah sampai pada tujuannya kini 5 meter lagi, dari jarak ini tangannya sudah menyiapkan sebuah tokarev panjang sambil terus berjalan. Langkahnya tidak dia tutup tutupi, terdengar jelas, dan mengalir dengan kecepatan stabil, sebuah nyawa hidup di depannya tentu bisa merasakan keberadaannya. Tangan yang tadinya sudah siap dengan sniper rifle itu langsung dipasrahkan, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang harus diperbuat, bahkan untuk menoleh ke belakang melihat kedatangan Atasannya.

Ketika langkah Erwin berhenti dan moncong senjata itu sudah menempel dengan belakang kepala sasaran.

Pelatuk itu ditarik secepat luncuran amunisi yang memecah isi kepala si sasaran, badan Rivaille terhempas ke depan, diindahkan dengan kepalanya yang bercerai. Erwin sedikit menghindar agar tidak terciprat darah, sekaligus dari potongan merah lembek yang tidak jelas apa. Walau pekerjaannya seperti itu, sejujurnya dia benci dengan bau amis darah yang seperti besi. Seperbagian lain kepala itu yang hancur lalu jatuh menyentuh tanah, menyusul sniper rifle terdahulu.

Nah, dengan kondisi seperti itu rasanya Rivaille tidak mungkin bisa bangun lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya. Bangun dengan kepala hanya setengah dan dengan darah yang terus bertumpahan dari dalamnya, eh.

Dia melakukannya dengan cepat, tanpa pertanyaan soal permintaan terakhir atau sekedar melihat wajah anak buahnya yang monoton itu, sekali lagi. Tatapan laki laki itu pun tampak biasa biasa saja setelahnya, tak ada raut bahagia seperti seorang pisikopat atau sedih. Sebagai seorang atasan, dia hanya melakukan sesuai ketentuan yang seharusnya. Paling paling Hanji, saat Erwin berangkat tadi nada suaranya terdengar galau. Rivaille memang anak kesayangannya, yang kalau sedang nganggur bisa disuruh untuk membersihkan rumah.

Kaca yang sudah pecah di depannya mengalihkan perhatian, dari celah itu Erwin sedikit memberikan pandangan, melihat bagaimana orang orang yang berjalan di bawah tampak kecil. Di antara kepala kepala berlapis surai itu, walau tidak jelas dan hanya dibantu lampu jalanan, Erwin melihat seseorang yang berjalan dengan rambut coklat serta pakaian yang sama coklatnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dicurigai sebenarnya, orang itu berjalan dengan wajar, tapi dengan melihatnya membuatnya berfikir kalau Rivaille terus berusaha hingga akhir walau dia sudah gagal.

Erwin langsung menoleh ke belakang saat ada bunyi asing, ternyata Rivaille masih bergerak, walau hanya kaki kanannya menyepak sedikit. Hal itu mengingatkannya untuk hengkang dari gedung itu. Dalam gelap, mencari sebuah elevator tua yang kinerjanya dipertanyakan, agak seram sebenarnya dari hawa bangunan mati ini. Debu mulai masuk ke dalam penciumannya ketika Erwin memasuki lorong baru, sama seperti semut semut, bedanya mereka mencium adanya makanan baru.

"_Ya, ini sudah kumatikan._"

Erwin tetap menatap jalannya lurus, tetap menjaga gerak geriknya agar wajar. "Baguslah," tangannya sedikit membetulkan tali case tokarev yang bertengger di punggungnya. "Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya..?"

Tidak ada jawaban beberapa saat, Erwin kini mulai mengambil jalan ke tikungan yang lebih sepi. Memang berhubung malam sejak tadi, dirinya lebih nyaman karena saksi berkurang. Erwin masih menunggu.

"_Aku tidak tahu... hmm.. yang jelas bom itu mati, tapi tetap tidak keluar dari tubuhnya. Dia bisa melakukan operasi nanti, kalau dia mau,_" mendengar intonasinya Erwin bersyukur, sepertinya Hanji telah kembali ke semula.

"_Untuk setelahnya pun aku juga tidak tahu, apa dia akan mengincar kita, atau tidak._"

"Kalau dia sungguh mengincar kita nanti, maka kesempatan kita untuk membunuhnya bertambah," Erwin menjawab dengan cepat, seolah olah tak ada keraguan darinya dan siap mati kapan pun. "Tidak ada yang perlu diresahkan," setidaknya dia mengatakan itu untuk mempengaruhi Hanji agar pikirannya tetap tenang tidak terlalu menghkawatirkan Eren. Kedengarannya ampuh, Hanji tidak bicara lagi.

Erwin sudah sampai pada tikungan baru, deretan pertokoan malam yang sepi dengan lampu temaram menghiasi jalan. Kaki dengan oxford hitam itu mengambil trotoar sebelah kiri.

"_Hei, sayang, kau bisa me__mbawakanku__ sesuatu?_" Erwin menarik nafas dan tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Belakangan ini Hanji memang banyak permintaan, tapi itu wajar.

"Apa yang kamu inginkan?"

"_Sepertinya... anak kita sedang ingin sesuatu yang manis.._" , "_Bawakan aku truffle yang seperti di rumah Levi, yah!_"

"Baiklah, akan aku bawakan truffle, tapi tidak bisa yang seperti di rumah Levi," sementara pandangannya terus mengedar ke jalanan, mencari sesuatu.

"_Tapi aku maunya yang itu!_" Wanita itu merengek, Erwin sedikit menjauhkan handphone itu dari kupingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Petra membuatkannya saja untukmu?"

"_Ah, terlalu lama, beli saja dari toko._"

Erwin akhirnya berbelok masuk ke sebuah toko yang dicarinya, toko kue, beruntung masih ada yang buka.

Seorang penjaga toko yang ada di luar terlihat sedang berinteraksi dengan seseorang yang berhenti di depan pintu masuk, mungkin itu gelandangan yang sedang diusir. Entahlah siapa itu, Erwin tidak begitu tertarik melihatnya lewat kaca toko yang bening, tangannya lalu menyodorkan sejumlah uang ke pada kasir.

Tapi penampilan jaket orang asing itu membuatnya teringat akan sesuatu, dia mengambil kantong plastik belanjaannya dari kasir. Tiba tiba pegawai toko dari luar itu masuk ke dalam dengan wajah tidak biasa, "Seseorang tumbang di depan toko!"

"Hah, tumbang?!" Kasir itu pun lekas ke luar toko mengikuti pegawai itu, Erwin hanya melihat kepanikan sesaat ini dengan biasa.

"Aku rasa dia bukan hanya tumbang, nak," kedua orang itu berbalik, mengadah kepadanya yang tiba tiba berdiri di depan mereka.

"Periksalah, sepertinya dia lebih buruk dari itu," walau rasa senang tak tampak pada wajahnya, Erwin pergi begitu saja meninggalkan tanda tanya besar dan pemahaman nol kepada kedua orang itu. Mereka lalu saling bertatapan sebentar.

"Heh, Sasha, kau mengerti maksudnya?"

"Mati?" Ucap Sasha pelan dengan ekspressi yang tidak yakin.

"Tidak mungkin.."

Sasha membalikkan kepala orang itu yang mencium tanah, lalu mencari nadi di lehernya. "Eh, sepertinya iya.. nadinya tidak ada..?" ia tetap menaruh kedua jarinya di sana untuk meyakinkan. "Menurutmu ini mati kenapa?" Wajanya lalu teralih lagi pada kepala botak itu.

"Wajahnya... aku rasa aku pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat," tapi yang diajak bicara malah tidak nyambung.

"Kau mengenalnya, Connie?!"

"Bukan," Connie lalu berdiri dari posisinya dan menatap jasad itu dengan sedikit ngeri.

"Eh.. sebaiknya kita menjauh darinya," tatapan itu dia lemparkan juga ke Sasha untuk memperingatkannya.

"Kenapa? Jaketnya terlihat mahal, kau tidak mau mengambilnya?"

* * *

akhirnya setelah hampir 3 bulan liburan, hampir 2 bulan ini fic jamuran selesai juga...  
akhirnya setelah sekian lamaa nongkrong di archive snk, bisa juga publish..  
INI GW NULIS APAAN, SEH?!

langsung reviewnyaa.


End file.
